


A Chance for a New Family

by CanaryWarrior



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Beth would make an amazing Legend, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: Beth Chapel may be a 26 year old doctor/superhero, but she feels so alone now.Cue Sara Lance with an interesting offer.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Sara Lance, Beth Chapel/ Rick Tyler (past), Rick Tyler/ Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	A Chance for a New Family

Beth walked down the street which was only littered with a couple of people. The 26 year old doctor/resident finally had a day off and a friend had asked her to meet her at the bar. The sun shone brightly in the sky as Beth walked to the bar she only went to in order to hang out with friends and colleagues. 

She passed by a coffeeshop and did a double take through the glass window. There was none other than Rick Tyler. Of course Beth knew he still lived in town, but she tried her best to avoid him as it was too painful. He was the first one to officially retire from the JSA while Courtney and Yolanda lightened up their duties now that there were more members of their team. 

Rick retired when he was 23 years old, fresh out of college with his pregnant fiancee, Alexis. Rick had fallen for the beautiful blue eyed brunette when he met her in his organic chemistry class- when he was still dating Beth. The two broke up once Beth realized that Rick paid more attention to Alexis than her. Rick felt awful about it, but Beth was too hurt to even look at him so she kept her distance. She worked with him courteously on missions, and that was it. 

Soon after Rick’s marriage proposal to Alexis after graduation, she quickly got pregnant. Rick went on a few JSA missions but a month before baby Daisy was born, he retired and dedicated all of his time to his new family.

Now there he was, sitting at a small table in the middle of the cafe with his beautiful wife and adorable three year old daughter. Alexis and Rick were laughing at Daisy, who must’ve said something adorably funny. They really did look like a happy family. Beth ignored the painful pang in her chest and ducked her head before any of them noticed her. She quickly walked past the cafe, almost rushing to get to the bar.

Dammit, why wouldn’t her feelings for Rick go away? Beth wasn’t hopelessly in love with him like she was all those years ago, but those feelings were too strong to just fade away. They lingered within her. Beth tried to move on, she went out on dates and had short relationships, but none of them lasted. Yolanda told her that she just needed to meet the right person.

Beth sighed in relief as she pulled the door open to the bar, ‘Shay’s.’ She spotted her blonde friend sitting at a table in the corner and walked over.

“Hey, Sara,” Beth greeted, hugging the blonde ex-assassin.

“Beth, you look great!” Sara Lance gushed. “I ordered you a martini,” she gestured to the filled glass in front of Beth’s seat.

“Thanks!” Beth took a sip. “So why did you want to meet me? I thought you would be busy fixing the timeline and all.”

“Straight to business, huh?” Sara commented, a wry grin on her face. “That’s actually why I’m here.”

“Oh?” Beth raised an eyebrow. “Is your mission here?”

“No. I just,” Sara took a deep breath, “Will you join the Legends?” She blurted out, not hesitating to beat around the bush. “You’ve worked with us before and you fit in perfectly. We all miss you. Besides, we could use a doctor and another science-techy person on the ship.”

“Sara, that’s… wow,” Beth breathed. Joining the Legends? Of course, Beth thought they were wonderful people. They seemed like a chaotic group, but they were damn good heroes. 

“We need you, Beth. But no pressure, of course,” Sara added quickly. She would never pressure anyone to do anything.

Beth thought about it. The JSA didn’t need her, there were more than enough people in it. Courtney and Yolanda were too busy to see her now, too; they texted sometimes but Beth haven’t seen her best friends in person for two months. And Rick clearly moved on from Beth years ago.

Beth was lonely. What did she truly have left here, anyways? 

Here, she was being offered to be a full time hero again. Beth loved helping patients, but she missed being out in the field and helping those who didn’t have much help to begin with. Beth was always fascinated by time travelling and often looked forward to the JSA-Legends team ups. Plus, the Legends were a family, and right now, that’s what Beth needed.

That’s what Beth  _ wanted _ .

So, she spoke. “Okay. I’m in.”

Sara perked up. “Really?”

Beth let out a laugh, one that made her feel lighter for the first time in months. “Yes. I would love to be a part of the Legends. Besides, you have no idea how much I actually needed this.”

Sara grinned and downed her drink. “I’m glad to hear that, Beth. Now, finish your drink and we can go back to your place so you can get some stuff you need.”

The doctor nodded. “And then?”

“We go back to the ship. How do you feel about the Wild West?”

Yeah, Beth really needed this. For the first time in a while, she felt like she had a purpose again. 

She had a family again. 


End file.
